


I’ve Just Seen a Face

by saffintheskywithdiamonds



Series: Virgin Atlantic [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Flight Attendant!Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffintheskywithdiamonds/pseuds/saffintheskywithdiamonds
Summary: Kurt Hummel prepares himself for nine hours of hell as he walks through the jet bridge. Nine hours of someone (probably some annoying kid) kicking the back of his seat, of terrible airplane food, of babies screaming and crying, of his back constantly cramping up. This should be fun...
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Virgin Atlantic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721221
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic idea is based off a part in Andrew Rannells’ autobiography ’Too Much Is Not Enough’ and of course, I just had to make a Klaine au of it.  
> Anyways this is my first fic sooo... go easy on me I guess...?  
> Without further ado...

“Blaine, for the last time, your hair looks fine!”

Blaine merely gives the blond standing in the doorway a disbelieving glance before returning to his work in the compact bathroom.

“Jesus Christ, that is _way_ too much,” Jeff makes to grab at the gel bottle Blaine always somehow manages to sneak onboard, only for Blaine to duck under his arm and race to the bathroom opposite.

“You are so goddamn annoying,” Jeff laughs as he chases after the shorter man.

“You can never have more than enough gel!” Blaine protests when Jeff catches up with him.

“Yes you can, now you’re wasting time, come on,” Jeff succeeds in snatching the bottle this time. “I’m confiscating this for the whole flight.”

“But—“

“Uh uh, no buts.”

Pouting, Blaine lets out an indignant whine, folding his arms across his chest like a disgruntled three-year-old.

Jeff pulls him towards his designated exit. “You’re a twenty four-year-old man, no point in acting like a toddler.”

“It’s nine whole hours, Jeff. _Nine hours_!”

“Awh, poor baby!”

Blaine huffs and hits Jeff’s arm, silently plotting revenge on the blond.

Blaine’s plans to steal his gel back and throw Jeff off the plane, however, are interrupted by someone shuffling past him. He hears the unmistakable sound of lips moving against each other and it’s then that he knows that that someone must be Nick.

“We need more plastic cups in the economy section.”

Blaine looks up to see Jeff holding the brunet by the waist, whose arms are looped around the blond’s neck.

“Well, we’ve got plenty here, you can take as many as you want.” They kiss again. “Visit me on your break?”

“Mm, you know I will,” Nick murmurs against Jeff’s lips.

“Gonna miss kissing you,” Jeff says in between kisses.

Blaine rolls his eyes. “It’s only nine hours,” he mumbles.

“Says the guy who was complaining not five minutes ago about going nine hours without his hair gel,” Jeff shoots Blaine an accusatory look before returning his gaze to his boyfriend who is chuckling against his neck. Jeff tilts Nick’s head up to bring him into yet another deep kiss, prompting Blaine to roll his eyes a second time.  
They pull away suddenly when a voice rings out from down the aisle accompanied by the rapid clacking of high heels.

“Hey Duval, stop sucking face with blondie and get those cups like I asked you to!” Santana calls out as she approaches the boys.

“More like demanded,” Nick grumbles to himself, reluctantly separating himself from the taller man. He’s practically dragged by her towards the supplies cupboard, just about managing to blow Jeff a kiss before he disappears round the corner.

Watching in amusement, Blaine leans towards Jeff to whisper, “Who’s the one wasting time now?”

“Oh, shush,” Jeff says, him being the one to hit Blaine’s arm this time.

Nick and Santana come back a moment later holding armfuls of cups, and by that I mean Nick holding armfuls of cups with Santana forcefully steering him back down to the economy section.

Jeff reaches down to slap Nick’s—

“Don’t even think about it.”

Jeff laughs, “Have a nice flight, Tana!”

She flips him off over her shoulder, making him laugh harder. 

Blaine chuckles at the scene in front of him before glancing down the other end of the aisle. He does a double take when he spots Sebastian huddled against one of the supply cupboards. Taking a closer look, Blaine notices he’s murmuring something into his phone, smirking and biting his lip every now and then - Blaine immediately knows what he’s doing.

“I swear to god, Seb if you’re having phone sex with my brother right now, I’ll...” Blaine doesn’t really know what he’ll do exactly but he does know this isn’t the first time he’s caught Sebastian getting Cooper off over the phone.

Sebastian looks up briefly and winks before continuing to whisper what is most definitely some kind of, _ahem_ , dirty talk into the phone.

Sighing, Blaine makes his way towards Sebastian until he’s within earshot of what’s going on down the phone line and to Blaine’s disgust, he can hear his brother’s rather loud (obnoxious) moans through the speaker. He cringes when he hears Cooper whimper something about being close and curses his vivid imagination for the disturbing images that come to mind. _Gross_.

“Bye Cooper,” Blaine swipes the phone from Sebastian’s grasp before he hears anything permanently damaging, drawing a frustrated _‘what the hell?’_ from the taller man.

“Blaine? What—”

Blaine hangs up before Cooper can finish his sentence, turning the phone off and slipping it into Sebastian’s breast pocket.

“Aw come on, he was just about to come,” Sebastian protests.

Blaine grimaces, “Yeah, I heard.” He almost gags at the thought of his older brother coming. “God, I really should _not_ have introduced you two.”

The taller man smirks, sauntering towards Blaine and crowing him against the supply cupboard. He places one hand against the adjacent wall, leaning on it lightly. “You don’t mean that, killer.”

“Mhmm?” Blaine examines his nails, feigning boredom.

“You can’t deny we’re a hot couple.”

Blaine raises one eyebrow, “Oh so you’re a couple now, huh? Thought you were just fucking.”

“Yup,” he pops the ‘p’, “have been for a while now.” He inches forward so he can whisper in Blaine’s ear, “Although, going back to my previous comment, I’ve noticed that good looks run in the family.”

“Oh yeah?” Their noses are almost touching now.

“Yeah. Might even say that you’re almost as hot as your brother.”

“Charming.” Blaine ducks out from underneath

Sebastian’s arm, beginning to make his way back down the aisle. Sebastian groans, “He was almost there, you couldn’t have given me just a few more minutes to get him off?”

“Nope, the doors are opening soon,” Blaine calls after him. “Besides, we can’t risk you sporting a boner when serving those rich bastards in first class - certainly wouldn’t be the first time!”

He laughs, shaking his head, “You absolute—“

“Cabin crew, prepare for boarding.” The voice of their captain, Schuester, sounding through the speakers cuts the taller flight attendant off. “Have a great flight guys!”

“Cockblock,” Sebastian grumbles.

“What, me,” Blaine motions to one of the speakers, “or him?” He laughs when Sebastian tells him to fuck off.

***

Kurt Hummel prepares himself for nine hours of hell as he walks through the jet bridge. Nine hours of someone (probably some annoying kid) kicking the back of his seat, of terrible airplane food, of babies screaming and crying, of his back constantly cramping up. This should be fun...

As he enters the plane, he’s greeted by a slim flight attendant with platinum blond hair and a wide grin.

“Hi there, thanks for flying with Virgin Atlantic! Which seat are you in?”

“Oh, um,” Kurt presents him with his boarding pass, “14A.”

“14A... that’s just down there and to the left,” he says, gesturing down the aisle.

“Thanks,” Kurt smiles.

“Enjoy your flight.”

 _Right_. Kurt may or may not doubt that will happen.

He makes his way towards the seat, becoming increasingly confused as to why the seats seem comfier and more spaced out than he was expecting from the economy section. He looks back down at his boarding pass. Huh, no indication of which class his seat is in. Kurt eventually reaches his seat - a window seat in a row of two at the front of the section - and perches himself on the edge, looking round agitatedly. He wonders if there’s been some kind of mistake in the system; the last thing he was told was that he would be seated in economy class.

Keeping his case in his lap, Kurt looks back down the aisle to where he had entered the plane, silently despairing upon seeing the flight attendants were still busy greeting passengers. Around ten minutes pass by (which feels more like an age) until the last of the passengers board the plane and the blond flight attendant comes back up the aisle. “Um, excuse me?”

The blond spins around to look at Kurt, “How can I help?”

“Is—is this the economy section?” He shows his boarding pass again. “Because I think there might be some kind of mixup, I thought I had an economy booking, but...” he trails off, shrugging. “Ah, you must be Kurt Hummel?”

“Y—yeah.” Kurt panics momentarily, immediately thinking up a list of worst case scenarios.

“Don’t worry there’s no mixup, your ticket was just upgraded last minute by your employer to premium economy—business class.”

“Oh... thanks!”

The wide grin spreads across the flight attendant’s features, “No problem,” He says before continuing on his way.

Kurt breathes out a sigh of relief and relaxes back in his seat, making a mental note to thank Isabelle when gets back to New York. He also realises that the seat next to him hasn’t been claimed.

Maybe this flight wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would.

Kurt smiles to himself as he gets up to put his case in the overhead locker.

***

Blaine rolls his eyes as the last business class passenger he greets walks off to her seat after having launched into a five minute rant at him about the delay as if it were his fault and then had another rant when he had to tell her that the onboard WiFi isn’t free. He’s used to customers like her but it still doesn’t piss him off any less.

Shaking his head, he begins to make his way back up the aisle to get in position for the safety announcement, but is stopped when he reaches a man stood in the aisle putting his suitcase in the overhead locker.

“Sorry, do you mind if I can get past?”

The man startles slightly. “Oh god, sorry, I’m really sorry.”

Blaine chuckles, “Hey it’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

The passenger practically shoves the rest of his case into the locker before moving round the seat to get out of Blaine’s way. Blaine places a hand on his shoulder as he walks past him, looking up to offer a smile but is stopped in his tracks when he sets eyes upon the man—the _nymph_ standing before him.

_Holy fuck, he’s gorgeous._

***

Kurt finds himself losing all comprehensive thought; all he can seem to think about in that moment is the sheer beauty of the absolute Adonis standing before him.

They’re staring into each other’s eyes for what feels like an eternity and Kurt knows that he should be feeling awkward or exposed underneath this man’s intense gaze, but he doesn’t. Strangely, he feels comforted, _safe_ even. As cliché as it sounds, Kurt feels as if everything in his life has been leading up to this moment - as if this were the moment in those movies when everyone’s problems are solved and they know everything is going to be okay.

The Adonis reaches out to brush his fingertips against Kurt’s cheek and the breath catches in Kurt’s throat. His touch ignites a thousand fires inside Kurt, leaving pleasurable tingling sensations in his wake. Kurt can’t prevent himself leaning, almost nuzzling into the man’s hand, bringing his own hand up to caress the flight attendant’s knuckles.

Their trancelike state is broken by the blond flight attendant from earlier tapping Adonis on the shoulder.

“Hey Blaine, you gotta get ready for the safety demonstration soon,” he shoots Kurt a strange look - he can’t quite decipher the intention behind his eyes.

The Adonis— _Blaine_ reluctantly walks away from Kurt, but not before taking his hand and giving it a squeeze; a silent reminder that he would be back for Kurt.

Kurt’s heart is racing, knocking violently against his ribs. He’s so overwhelmed and shocked and confused and... _everything_ by that experience that he finds himself having to take deep (which turn out to be rather shaky) breaths to try to compose himself as he collapses back in his seat. He uses trembling hands to fasten his buckle as the seatbelt signs switch on.

 _Blaine_.

What a beautiful and perfect name for such a beautiful and perfect person.

Kurt giggles quietly, finding likeness between his current situation and that part in _West Side Story_ when Tony and Maria first meet - when they immediately forget all the horrible things going on around them when they spot each other from across the dance floor.

_Say it loud and there's music playing,_

_Say it soft and it's almost like praying._

_Maria,_

_I'll never stop saying Maria!_

_The most beautiful sound I ever heard._

_Maria._

He hums the song _Maria_ under his breath when he feels a pull in his subconscious, urging him to lift his head. So he does. He finds _Blaine_ looking straight back at him. Blaine winks, Kurt giving him a small wave with a shy smile in return, desperately willing himself not to blush.

This flight definitely won’t be as bad as he thought it would.

***

Blaine is baffled to say the least. He has no idea what that was— not in a _bad_ way, it was probably one of the best experiences of his life, but it was... _confusing_ at the same time.

Has he seen that man before? Blaine knows he hasn’t, but somewhere deep down, he feels as if he’s always known him.

Something just clicked inside inside him when he laid eyes upon the beautiful nymph’s face, as if he was remembering thousands of lifetimes, all spent by his side, and he doesn’t even know his name yet.

 _Jesus_. Blaine scolds himself for how cheesy he sounds right now; he never thought he’d end up thinking like that about someone, let alone after knowing him for only a couple minutes.

Blaine’s so caught up in his daydreaming about his nymph that he doesn’t even notice that the seatbelt signs have been turned on, or that the aircraft has started to move, or that Quinn’s finished introducing the cabin crew to the passengers. He finds it extremely difficult to keep up a professional façade when demonstrating the safety procedures because he can feel his nymph’s gaze boring into him - all he wants to do is rush over and hold him, to cradle him in his arms.

It doesn’t help that Jeff had interrogated him after the _moment_ :

“Who was that?”

“I don’t know.”

“What was his name?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, have you met him before?”

“I—I don’t know.”

“What the hell was all that, then?!”

“I don’t know...”

Jeff shoots Blaine an incredulous look.

Blaine laughs, “I’m just as confused as you are.”

The aircraft arrives at the runway relatively quickly despite the delay and the cabin crew are made to sit in the jumpseats to prepare for takeoff. The jumpseats for the premium economy section that Jeff and Blaine need to sit in are on the right side of the plane which comes as a bit of a disappointment - the nymph is sitting on the left.

Although this doesn’t stop them from exchanging flirty glances every now and then... well, more like for the entirety of the takeoff period.

While they do enjoy borderline eye fucking each other, they’re both yearning for the aircraft to level off so they can get it over with and finally be closer to one another.

***

Kurt giggles when he sees Blaine jump from his seat as soon as the seatbelt signs are switched off. Blaine appears to have heard that giggle, shooting a goofy smile in Kurt’s direction before disappearing round a corner near the partition between first and business class.

Pressing shuffle on his playlist, Kurt pops his earphones in and smiles to himself at how fitting it is for his current situation when _I’ve Just Seen a Face_ by The Beatles plays first.

_I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just met_

_She's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see we've met_

Kurt unfastens his seatbelt, slips his shoes off and sits cross legged in his seat, twisting his body to lean against the side of the plane. His head falls back against the window, letting his thoughts flood with Blaine—his Adonis—a blissful expression crossing his features as visions of a future with the flight attendant come to mind.

Speaking of Blaine...

Blaine and the blond return back round the corner pushing the food cart. Kurt thinks he sees Blaine make a beeline for the aisle on the left, and he’s certain he sees Blaine nudge his colleague to serve the passengers on the opposite side to Kurt.

Sitting more upright in his chair, Kurt takes out his earphones to let Blaine know he has his full attention. In return, Blaine leans against the cart, resting his chin against his hand and gives Kurt a shamelessly flirtatious look.

“So, Mr...”

“Hummel—Kurt.”

“Mr. Kurt Hummel, can I treat you to anything?”

Kurt lifts the armrest up and shifts into the next seat in order to be closer to Blaine. He places a hand on the dreamy flight attendant’s forearm, using his thumb to caress the olive skin.

“Well, Mr. Blaine...” Blaine raises one eyebrow and Kurt’s cheeks flush ever so slightly.

“Anderson.” Blaine bends down to place a kiss the hand that rests on his arm.

Kurt bites his bottom lip into a smile, “Mr. Blaine Anderson, do you happen to have any salted pretzels?”

“As a matter of fact, we do.”

Kurt does a mini celebration dance which makes Blaine laugh, his smile lighting up the room... the plane.

“That’ll be 50 cents,” he says, opening a drawer and taking out a packet of pretzels, but what he also does is take out a miniature bottle of champagne and pours some into a plastic cup with ice. Kurt cocks his head to one side, looking at Blaine curiously. Blaine only winks, lifting a finger to his lips as he hands Kurt the cup and bottle; Kurt takes a sip, glancing up at Blaine coyly through his eyelashes.

Before Blaine has to push the cart along to the next passenger, he cups Kurt’s chin and tells him to walk around every now and then to keep the blood flow going around his legs - Kurt promises he will.

With a giddy smile and a stomach full of butterflies, Kurt gets out of his seat and takes his laptop out from his suitcase. As he sits back down, he pulls the tray out and places his laptop, the champagne and the pretzels on its surface. _The Sound of Music._ Kurt opens the movie and plugs his earphones into his laptop. He wraps the provided blanket over his legs and cuddles the provided pillow to settle down - not forgetting the pretzels and champagne.

Unable to free his thoughts from Blaine, Kurt just lets the movie flow over his head as he munches on the pretzels and drinks the champagne, pretending that the pillow he’s cuddling is Blaine.

Speaking of...

Kurt feels a hand brush his shoulder.

“ _The Sound of Music,_ nice.”

***

 _Ah, so he’s gorgeous_ and _has good taste,_ Blaine thinks as he places a dozen uncooked paninis into the microwave; he turns round to watch Kurt as it whirs into life. He’s caught in those piercing blue eyes when Kurt looks up from his laptop straight at him, sending a shiver down Blaine’s spine. At first, Blaine is mildly embarrassed to have been caught staring but is soon comforted by the fact that Kurt doesn’t seem to mind.

Kurt raises his champagne glass, well, his champagne _cup_ to Blaine and as he does, mouths a _thank you_. Blaine smiles and raises his own imaginary glass back. They’re left in a haze as they continue staring into each other’s eyes until the ding of the microwave sounds, startling the darker haired man and making the man across from him snort. Blaine’s cheeks flush as he takes the now cooked paninis out from the machine.

***

Kurt closes his laptop as the handsome flight attendant makes his way over to him from the microwave.

He sits down in the empty seat, careful to avoid the tray, and shifts closer until their legs are touching. Leaning closer, Blaine places his free hand on Kurt’s lower thigh and murmurs into his ear, “I’ll come sit with you during my break.” His lips brush the shell of Kurt’s ear as he says this.

Kurt covers Blaine’s hand with his own, daring to shift that hand higher up his thigh. He laces their fingers together, nuzzling against Blaine’s cheek.

“I’ll be waiting,” Kurt murmurs back. “Now, get back to work,” he grins playfully, poking Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine groans, his head falling forwards onto Kurt’s shoulder, “Don’t make me go back.”

Threading his fingers through the loose hairs at the nape of Blaine’s neck, Kurt laughs, “Go on, Mr. Flight Attendant, go serve these lovely people paninis.”

“‘Lovely’ is a stretch,” Blaine grumbles as he separates himself from the brunet, leaving to make his way up the aisle away from Kurt.

When Blaine is out of sight, Kurt opens his laptop and resumes the movie. It becomes increasingly difficult to pay attention to _The Sound of Music_ for two reasons. One being the most obvious reason, is that he’s still only able to think about his very own Adonis who’s currently serving passengers only a few feet away from him and two, the less obvious yet far more annoying reason being that his back is cramping up.

Kurt huffs, squirming about to try to relieve the pain, knowing it won’t work. This always seems to happen on flights, no matter how long the journey lasts or how comfortable the seats are. Maybe this flight wouldn’t be as perfect as Kurt thought it would be.

Kurt eventually gives up, putting his laptop back in his suitcase and placing the empty pretzel packet, plastic cup and champagne bottle onto the tray for the seat next to him. He lies across the two seats and opens his book - _The Martian_ \- hoping that the new position would be slightly more comfortable, but unsurprisingly, the pain only worsens with every turn of each page. He snaps the book shut, tossing it aside before getting up to walk around the plane.

Up and down the aisle, around by the storage cupboards, past countless tired and bored-looking passengers, but none of it does anything to lessen his cramped up muscles. He collapses back in his seat and takes a look at the flight progress. _6 whole fucking hours left._ Kurt lets out a groan of frustration, apologising to the disgruntled looking woman across the aisle he seemed to have woken up with that groan. He opens his book again hoping to get lost in the story, but no such luck.

Just as he snaps the book shut for a second time, Blaine and the blond come back with the food cart.

***

To Blaine’s dismay, Jeff prevents him from stopping to talk to Kurt when they serve dinner - Nick’s break is soon and Jeff doesn’t want miss a single minute of it. All he can do is mouth a rushed apology as Jeff shoves the cart onto the next passenger after Kurt takes a mac n cheese.

“Hurry up!” Jeff hisses in his ear, his ‘customer service smile’ plastered on his lips. Blaine rolls his eyes, his own ‘customer service smile’ on his lips; it’s not like Nick and Jeff don’t see each other every minute of everyday anyway.

The upside is that they finish serving dinner in record time due to Jeff practically throwing meals left and right.

Of course, it’s only then when Nick walks through the partition between business and economy class that Jeff stops being an irritable d— _person_ and decides to relax. Blaine has to admit that it is kind of—KIND OF cute the way that Jeff’s face lights up when he sees Nick. Even though they are sickeningly, no, _grossly_ sweet, it’s clear to see how in love they are and at the end of the day they are a beautiful couple. Blaine can’t wait to have that with someone, he hopes that that someone will be Kurt... he can’t wait for that someone to be Kurt.

They stay professional as Nick walks up the aisle but as soon as the gap between them is closed, Jeff grabs Nick by the waist and pulls him round the corner out of sight of the passengers. The inevitable activity ensues. Jeff has Nick crowded against the cupboards, the two flight attendants attached by the lips (and tongues).

“Remember where you two are before it gets too heated,” Blaine reminds them. Obviously, the couple just ignore him and continue to make out in their own little world.

Blaine leaves them when the lights dim signalling the start of ‘night time’ on the aircraft. He walks back round the corner to the seating area, intending to check on Kurt before he falls asleep. He finds this has already happened when he sets his eyes upon the sleeping nymph curled up under a blanket in his seat, a paperback copy of _The Martian_ left open in his lap.

Smiling at the serene sight before him, Blaine closes Kurt’s book (not before slotting a bookmark in to keep his place) and tucks the blanket around him, gently lifting Kurt’s head to place the pillow behind it. An idea comes to Blaine and he leaves to retrieve some items from the supple cupboards. He places them on the tray next to Kurt whilst also disposing of the empty container from dinner. Kurt lets out an adorable snore which makes Blaine chuckle, carding a hand through his chestnut hair before kissing his forehead softly.

***

A particularly harsh twinge in his back jolts a rather disorientated Kurt from his sleep. Isn’t it just great waking up to a back which is more painful than ever from sleeping in an uncomfortable position for so long?

_How long was so long exactly?_

Kurt checks the flight progress. Only three and a half hours left of the flight, not too bad. He looks to his left and catches sight of something on the tray next to him - a packet of salted pretzels and a bottle of champagne with a plastic cup. Beside them is a napkin with black writing on it.

_Sleep well :) - Blaine xx_

Kurt takes the note, folding it up and placing it in his pocket before taking the pretzels in one hand and gets up to relieve his back. That’s when he spots a certain someone over by the cupboards.

Walking up to Blaine, Kurt opens the pretzel packet and pops one in his mouth, placing a hand on the dark haired man’s waist.

“Hey.”

Blaine startles slightly but his eyes soften when he sees Kurt. “Hey.”

“Thanks for these,” Kurt holds up the pretzel packet before holding one to Blaine’s lips who gladly opens his mouth to take it. He hums as he munches. “You’re welcome,” he says with his mouth still full.

Kurt peers behind the flight attendant at the cupboards, “Is that some breakfast I see?”

“It is indeed. Once I’ve served breakfast to everyone I’ll be on my break, so...” he draws out the ‘o’, “we can spend some time together.” He brushes a stray piece of hair from Kurt’s forehead. “It might take a bit longer though, Jeff’s on his his break so it’s just me.”

“Jeff’s the—the blond one?”

“Yeah, he’s with his boyfriend Nick - another flight attendant, that is - in the sleeping area. Actually, come to think of it they’re probably doing anything but sleeping right now.” Blaine wrinkles his nose.

“Yeah... probably not,” Kurt laughs. “So, you’ll definitely come and visit me, then?” He flashes Blaine a coy smile.

“Of course,” Blaine promises, brushing Kurt’s stray hair from his forehead after it falls in his eyes again.

Kurt bites his lip into a smile before walking back to his seat.

Blaine serves him a bagel and a regular mocha (there weren’t any non fat ones) for breakfast and it takes around half an hour for Blaine to finish up. As soon as he’s packed everything away, Blaine sits himself next to Kurt and the two start talking (well, _flirting_ ) about nothing in particular; teasing each other, complimenting each other, showering each other with physical affection.

Although it becomes difficult to appreciate spending time with Blaine when his back decides to keep playing up. Kurt keeps shifting about, trying to make his movements as discreet as possible but it doesn’t have the desired effect as Blaine seems to notice it.

“You okay sweetheart?”

“Yeah, it’s just my back cramps up when I’ve been sitting down for a while— it’s not a big deal.”

“Turn around.”

“W-what?”

“Turn around, trust me,” Blaine chuckles. Kurt does as he’s told, facing the back of his seat - thank God there isn’t anyone in the row behind him otherwise this would be extremely awkward. “Now lean against the seat.” Kurt does this. He shivers when he feels gentle but firm hands roaming his back and shoulders. Those hands begin pressing down harder into his muscles until it becomes clear Blaine is giving him a massage. Blaine’s hands start to focus on a particular spot on the right side of Kurt’s back between two of his ribs. To Kurt’s utter dismay, he somehow allows a startled moan to pass his lips when Blaine jabs his thumbs into that spot.

_Oh God..._

Kurt buries his head in the crook of his elbow, mentally scolding himself.

“It’s okay,” Blaine laughs, “you’ve got a huge knot right there.”

***

 _Shit_.

To say Blaine is enjoying the sounds Kurt’s making would be an understatement. He deliberately presses his knuckles against that spot over and over to try and alleviate Kurt’s pain but to also draw more of those beautiful breathy whimpers from his mouth. He can’t help but wonder if Kurt would make similar noises when Blaine touches him in... _other places._

Blaine leans forward to murmur in Kurt’s ear, “This helping?”

Kurt hums an affirmation, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth; clearly not wanting to let out any more suggestive sounds when Blaine kneads his thumbs into that spot.

***

After Blaine finishes the massage, Kurt feels more relaxed than ever. The armrest between the seats is lifted and Blaine’s arm is around Kurt’s shoulders; Kurt leans into his side as they speak, occasionally nuzzling against his neck.

“So what were you doing in London?” Blaine asks, pressing his lips into Kurt’s hair.

“I was on a business trip with Vogue,” Kurt replies against the flight attendant’s shoulder, smiling when Blaine pulls him closer. “Ooo, exciting!”

Kurt laughs, “Not really, it was basically just two weeks of one boring meeting after another.”

“And you live in New York?”

“I do - Bushwick.”

“Well... I happen to have an apartment in Ridgewood _and_ eight days off.”

“Oh do you now?”

“Yup,” Blaine pops the ‘p’, “starting tomorrow.”

“Well Mr. Flight Attendant, I too happen to have a week off.”

“Well then,” Blaine retrieves a pen and handkerchief from his breast pocket, writing something on it before folding it up neatly and placing it in Kurt’s hand, “I think this is needed.”

He kisses Kurt’s cheek and in that moment, Kurt craves more.

“You missed.”

***

“Huh?”

Kurt kisses Blaine soundly on the lips, taking him by surprise.

“You missed.”

 _Oh_. Blaine gets it now. “We can’t have that, can we?”

Blaine closes the gap between them this time and connects their lips again. And again and again and again. Their kisses become more and more heated as their lips move in harmony, tongues occasionally brushing against each other.

Kurt drapes his legs over Blaine’s, prompting the younger man to take a hold of Kurt’s thigh and pull him until he’s almost sitting in Blaine’s lap - not breaking the kiss once. Blaine has one arm around Kurt’s waist and the other hand still on his thigh while Kurt has one arm around Blaine’s neck, his other hand cupping his cheek; both men trying to pull the other closer.

The feeling between them is as intense—if not even more intense than what they felt when they first met not five hours ago. It feels as if they’re connected more than just physically, as if they are finally whole.

It’s a feeling of utter completion and it’s wonderful.

Eventually, they have to pull away to catch their breath, resting their foreheads together and grinning like fools. Kurt buries his face in the crook of the dark haired man’s neck again, breathing in Blaine’s intoxicating scent. In turn, Blaine wraps his arms tighter around Kurt.

They spend the rest of Blaine’s break like this: talking and kissing, hands roaming each other’s bodies - though making sure to keep it PG - but most importantly revelling in their closeness and their connection. There are unspoken words between them that don’t need to be said aloud because they already know: they somehow both know they were meant to find each other today.

Of course, as all good things must come to an end, they’re interrupted by the captain telling the cabin crew to prepare for landing.

Blaine kisses Kurt one more time, two more times, three more times before leaving him to get into position for the landing procedures.

Jeff suddenly pops out from round the corner as Blaine goes to turn the seatbelt signs on.

“Blaine!”

“Shit!”

“So did I just see you making out with the mystery guy? Your nymph?”

“My nymph? What, how’d—”

“You talk out loud to yourself too much.”

“Oh God...”

“So were you or were you not just swapping spit with him?”

“‘Swapping spit’? Wow Jeff, could you be any less eloquent?”

“Just answer the question, Blaine!”

“Maybe...?”

“Come _on_!”

“Fine!” Blaine finally gives in. “Yes. Yes I was and I think he’s really _special_ a-and _perfect_ and _beautiful_ and just... every positive adjective, so no it’s not another fling.”

“I think out little Blainey’s in love!” Jeff draws out the ‘o’, poking Blaine in the ribs.

“Oh my God, Jeff...”

“Aha! Look who isn’t even denying it!”

Blaine feels his cheeks flush. “I don’t know, I mean I’ve only just met him, but I know there’s definitely something there - something deeper between us.”

Jeff nods knowingly. “I felt that with Nick the first time I met him.”

Blaine snorts, “Uh, no you didn’t, you and Nick couldn’t stand each other at first. It took that drunken hookup to get you two to realise you had feelings for each other, remember?”

“Oh, whatever.”

“Come on, let’s get landing over with.”

Blaine does another round, checking everyone’s seatbelts are fastened, trays are put away and that window shades are all lifted. Obviously, he kisses Kurt when he checks his row, carding a hand through the businessman’s hair and giving him one last smile before returning to his position for landing.

***

Like they did during takeoff, Kurt and Blaine exchange glances during landing as a means of communication when the flight attendants are sat in the jumpseats. Blaine and the blond— _was it Jeff?_ —are both stood by the same exit when the plane arrives at JFK. Kurt hangs back to make sure he’s the last business class passenger to leave.

Blaine pecks his cheek. “See you around.”

“C’mere.” Kurt pulls him back again, kissing him properly on the lips. “Bye.”

After they’ve said their goodbyes, Jeff grabs his hand in an enthusiastic handshake and whispers, “You’re a keeper,” in Kurt’s ear, making him laugh before he steps off the plane.

As Kurt drags his suitcase down the jet bridge connecting the airport and the airplane he reaches into his pocket with his free hand and takes out the handkerchief Blaine had given him. It falls open, revealing the writing. 

_Blaine’s phone number._


	2. Extra Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn’t an update, just me being dumb and forgetting to tell you some things ;/

Right, so I’m currently working on the next part in the Virgin Atlantic series, so stay tuned for the next part, but here are some things that can come with this fic.

My tumblr name is saffintheskywithdiamonds (the same as on here) which is predominantly a Beatles blog but I will also be posting some info about this fic like songs used and outfits etc.   
In case you were wondering, the songs I used in the last part were _I’ve Just Seen A Face_ by The Beatles and _Maria_ from West Side Story.

So if you can, please check them out!

I hope you guys haven’t been driven to utter insanity during lockdown in whatever country you’re in - the state of things in the UK right now aren’t great thanks to our stupid Prime Minister ugh.

Anyways, that’s it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Eek there it is!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this :)


End file.
